Autoinjectors are known in the art. Devices are also known which signal the end of product dispension. An injection device is known from DE 102008037310 A1 and WO 2010/017650 A1 which has a spring element on the piston rod that, at the end of the automatic dispensing, radially snaps over ribs on the housing and produces the so-called “end click.”
Injection devices, in particular, autoinjectors are further known from DE 10359694 A1 and WO 2004/047892 A1, having a needle protective sleeve which is supported on a needle protective spring that is not tensed. During the automatic injection procedure with the needle, the needle protective spring is tensed. After removal of the injection device from the injection site, the spring, which is now tensed, can now push the needle protective sleeve over the needle tip in distal direction.